When I Open My Eyes
by velonicaSushi
Summary: A few chapters about what our beloved Ichigo wake up becaming a girl. HichiIchi in the end.
1. Blood In The Bed

It is 7am.

Ichigo woke up to the not-so-harmony voice of his alarm clock.

Ichigo turned it off, to notice a patch of red on his blanket.

He take a closer look, to find that it's blood.

Ichigo's mouth widened in shock, as he flipped over the bed sheet, to found his pyjamas are almost soaked in blood.

He tried his best not to shout, and dragged his bed sheet and blanket to the toilet.

Ichigo dumped them into the pail, soaked it with soap, and immediately take a bath, while threw the blood-soaked pyjamas into the pail too.

* * *

Meanwhile, he entered into his inner world..

"Hey, strawberry~ Or should I say.. _Blood_berry?" Hichigo greeted Ichigo, but received an ignore instead.

"Don't ignore me! I know how you feel! You felt that as a man, although you're only 15, should not _have _periods!" Hichigo continued, as Ichigo shuddered at the word.

_Period.. That's the word.. God dammit! What actually happened?!_

Ichigo thought, while Hichigo continued.

"But don't be shy about it, boy. This is a sign that you're growing up!"

"I'm _not _a girl, god dammit!" Ichigo shouted.

"It's okay~ If you _are _a girl, I'll love and care you till the end of the world~" Hichigo said, and Ichigo gave him a 'Don't-Kid-With-Me' look, and exited his inner world.

* * *

Ichigo went back to his room.

The time he locked the door and windows to change, Rukia shoved open her closet door, thrusting a pad at his face.

(Rukia's short so it didn't reach Ichigo's face, actually.)

"Use this." Rukia said.

Ichigo had the feeling that the wraped up white thing seemed familiar.

"It's.. a pad, I guess. Urahara-san asked me to use this whenever I had situations like what you've experienced before. Blood all over." Rukia said, and Ichigo's face turned pale white.

_Pad?! Are you kididng me? I, Kurosaki Ichigo, the manliest of all Bleach mens, wearing a PAD?!_

Ichigo thought, and he can hear Hichigo's laugh inside him.

Rukia blinked her eyes, and told the pale-faced Ichigo that she had saw what happened just now when she's awake by the alarm clock, too.

She even suggested that she can teach Ichigo how to wear it.

Ichigo's face turned.. yeah paler.

"Just kidding. You know how to use it, right?" Rukia asked, as Ichigo shook his head in embarassment.

Rukia shoved big packet of pad to him and asked him to read the instructions on it.

He read it with TOTAL embarassment, and Rukia get out when he's done reading.

_This is gonna be harder than fighting those Arrancars.._

_-To be continued-_


	2. The Truth

"Ah~ Kurosaki-san! You've finally came!" Kisuke greeted Ichigo and Rukia at his shop.

"You're expecting me?" Ichigo said, arching an eyebrow.

Rukia pulled Ichigo inside, and began talking.

"Actually, our Kurosaki Ichigo here just experienced a--"

Before Rukia can finish her words, Ichigo tackled her onto the floor and covered her mouth, glaring straight at her.

"Experienced what? Did he experienced a sweet romance with you like the fans have been waiting for, Rukia-chan?" Kisuke asked.

Both Ichigo and Rukia glared at him.

"Nah~ Just thinking out loud judging by your position.." Kisuke said, and Ichigo realized that he's like pinning Rukia on to the floor and getting ready to have some 'fun'.. O.o

He quickly get off her and asked Kisuke, "What now?"

"You are originally a girl." Kisuke said, covering his smirk with his fan.

Ichigo went blank.

"What.. do you mean?" Ichgigo managed to ask.

"You. Are a girl. The hollow-berry inside you is the official owner of this--" Kisuke tapped Ichigo's shoulder, "--body."

"Don't kid with me! How could I be a girl?!" Ichigo shouted, as Kisuke continued, "I took out your soul when you're born. This is your mother's request. Because when she gave birth to you, she said Isshin wanted a boy. So I transferred your soul into Shirosaki Hichigo's body, a baby who's dumped by his parents a week before you are born. And now, I think you are ready to go back to your own body." Kisuke said and hit Ichigo's soul out, and transferred it into Ichigo's real body, and Hichigo tried to take control over his own body.

Kisuke shoved a mirror to Ichigo, and he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I-Isn't that Senna?" Ichigo asked when he saw his own reflection.

"It's not Senna. It's you. I know you may say that she's dead or something, but the Senna you met is a modified soul called Senna whom I planted in your body. The real Memory Rosary died long ago. All of this is just an illusion!" Kisuke said.

"And why you'd do that?" Ichigo asked, full of confusion.

"Because I'm bored~" Kisuke simply answered, earning a glare from Ichigo.

An irk formed on Ichigo's head, and Rukia calmed him down.

"Ok, fine. Now how should _he _--" Ichigo pointed at Hichigo, who has control over Ichigo's ex-body, "--lead _my _life?!"

"Simple. I'll just change the memory of all those people who've known you. Except Rukia. She'll be your giude as a girl." Kisuke said and moved out a big device and pressed a green button.

Obviously he's _so _prepared for this.

In a flash, everyone's memory has changed, according to Kisuke.

Kisuke knocked out Hichigo, and began talking again.

"Now. You're officially Kurosaki Ichigo, a 15-year old high school girl. Shirosaki Hichigo here, is a dashing bad boy in the same high school as you, aged 15. Living with Urahara Kisuke. Kuchiki Rukia here, is your friend, guide, and the only one who knows your secret other than me. Get it?" Kisuke said and dragged Hichigo into the spare bedroom, as Ichigo and Rukia went back to their house.


	3. High School Days

The next day, Ichigo set off to school with her usual spiky hair, the same as her former self, but it's just plain purple.

Kisuke helped Ichigo to cut the hair, because Ichigo forced Kisuke into it. Rukia tied the strand of hair hanging on Ichigo's shoulder into a ponytail. Ichigo felt strange with the ponytail resting behind her back.

* * *

When they reached school, they were greeted by Renji.

"Wow. Rukia, Ichigo, both of you looked great today, as usual!"

"Yo, Renji." Ichigo tried to greet Renji in her usual way, but she found out that she can't.

Renji cupped Ichigo's descending head, and lifted her head up, letting Ichigo meet his eyes.

"What happened? You looked like you have a difficulty in talking there." Renji said, as Ichigo snapped Renji's hand away, and walked towards her classroom.

"I'm sorry, Renji." Rukia apologized at Ichigo's behalf, and caught up to Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo bumped into Hichigo on the way to her classroom.

She can see her former self looking straight at her.

_No, this is NOT my former self. The one standing in front of me is Shirosaki Hichigo. Shirosaki Hichigo, god dammit!_

Hichigo took her ponytail and sniffed at it.

Rukia stepped aside and enjoyed the drama~ =D

Ichigo can feel that her cheeks are burning.

_What is this?! Why am I blushing?! I could just snap his hand away and freaking walk away, but.. my hands won't budge! Why?! (Sigh) It must be the hormones._

Ichigo's blush fade, as Hichigo grinned at Ichigo.

Ichigo walked away with a scoff, fully known that if she don't leave this instant, her hormones may strangely react again.

* * *

When Ichigo reached her class, she's greeted by Yachiru.

"Ichi-chan~" Yachiru exclaimed and pounced towards Ichigo.

"Yeah. Good morning." Ichigo greeted back and put Yachiru on the table.

"You seen Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked, and Ichigo shook her head.

"He must've took the wrong taxi here." Ikkaku teased, as he felt a knock on his (shiny) head.

"_Who _take the wrong taxi here, eh?"

"Ken-chan!"

Yachiru exclaimes at Kenpachi's arrival, and leaped onto his shoulder.

"Can you seniors be quiet? And that involves you, Ikkaku. I'm trying to get some serious makeup here!" Yumichika poutes as he applied some powder on his face.

"Shut up, gay freako." Ikkaku muttered, as Kenpachi and Yachiru went back to their own class.

"Who's the one homo here? I think that'd be you, Ikkaku-san~ With your bald and shiny head over there.." Yumichika retorted, as Hichigo stepped foot into the class, while pulled Ichigo to a corner in the class.

Before Ichigo could struggle, Hichigo pinned her towards a wall.

"Hi~ We meet again~" Hichigo said, as Ichigo's hormones began to take over her.

Looking at Ichigo's reddening face, Hichigo smirked and stuffed a piece of paper in her hand, and walked away to sit down at his place.

_"6pm. Urahara shop. I hope you know where it is. If not, I'll take you there personally. =P"_


	4. Hichigo X Ichigo

At 6pm straight, Ichigo greets Hichigo at the front door of Urahara shop.

"Hi, Hichigo~"

"What is _he _doing here?"

"Renji-san? He's here to protect me from the likes of you, of course~" Ichigo said and moved closer to Renji while sticking her tongue out at Hichigo.

_Oh I feel shitty right now.. But I guess it can't be helped, isn't it?_

"It's not like I'm gonna eat you up.." Hichigo said and went inside the shop, as Ichigo and Renji followed him.

"Ah~ Kurosaki-chan!" Kisuke greeted Ichigo as they sat down at the living room.

"I need you to help me out, Kurosaki-chan. My fan has just slipped into the storeroom!" Kisuke said, as Ichigo arched an eyebrow at Kisuke.

"Just get it yourself, then!"

"I can't! It's pitch black in there!" Kisuke said, as Ichigo stood up.

"Where's the storeroom?" Ichigo asked, as Kisuke smirked and lead Ichigo to the storeroom.

Ichigo went inside with a small torchlight Kisuke gave her.

"And you, Hichi-san. Go get some sleep now." Kisuke said and gestured Hichigo to his room, which is just beside the storeroom.

"But it's just 6!" Hichigo protested.

"Go. To. Sleep." Kisuke glared at Hichigo under his hat, as he slipped a piece of paper on Hichigo's hand without Renji noticing it.

Hichigo went into his room, and smirked as he scanned the paper's content.

_"Secret door in your closet leads to storeroom. (p.s: Light bulb's broken. Have fun~) =D"_

_

* * *

  
_

Hichigo made his way into the storeroom, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

He can see a small light moving.

_That must be Ichigo._

Hichigo creeped towards the light, and snapped Ichigo's torchlight away from her side.

The torchlight's battery went off, leaving a pitch black.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked while retreated to a corner.

Hichigo went to the corner, and Ichigo felt that she leaned onto something warm and soft instead of the cold and hard surface she'd expected on a wall.

Hichigo locked his arms around Ichigo, and pulled Ichigo's hair band down with his mouth.

Ichigo blushed although she doesn't know who's behind her.

Hichigo nibbled Ichigo's neck, as she made her first attempt to struggle. (After so much had happened! xD)

Hichigo turned Ichigo to face him, and whispered in her ear,

"As I say, Ichigo.. I know that I exist inside your body before you became a girl. I never had the chance to confess because I'm inside your body all the time. I always take over you whenever you're in danger because I'm afraid that you'll die if I don't. But now, we're separate individuals, so I wanna tell you that. I love you."

Before Ichigo could even react, Hichigo caught Ichigo's lips with his.

Ichigo returned the kiss.

The moment they broke apart for some air, the lights went up.

The door swing open too.

"Ah~ I think that we've _just _missed some actions, are we?" Kisuke said, while tapped Renji's slumping shoulder.

_I guess.. There is some benefits for being a girl, eh?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: really sorry if the story is somehow.. plain at the ending but hope u guys enjoyed it anyways. =D and i really dunno wad to use as this chapter's title.. so i put this. xD**


End file.
